Autumn, Night breeze, Streetlight and a Kiss
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: There's nothing special about halloween. It's just another day to survive and to remember what is lost. Nothing to look forward to. Except maybe the autumn leaves that fall on the ground while they felt their lips touch.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters

Roy Mustang is walking on the streets of Central. He is thinking of the things that had happened again. He touched the part of his face where his left eye should have been. It was a reminder of everything that had happened. It's been a long time since he killed the fuhrer. A year has passed since The Elric brothers disappeared to the other side of the gate. He can remember that. After all, who could forget such events? The laughter of children filled the air but he does not seem to hear for he is remembering everything that happened. He can feel the cool autumn night breeze blowing; Very soothing.

'I like it better this way than celebrating Halloween with the Havoc and the others tonight.' He thought, 'but I am on my way over there anyway. I wonder if I should just walk like this for a few more minutes.'

_Flashback:_

"_Hey general!" __said Havoc, "me and the guys are hanging out at my place tonight. We're gonna have a little Halloween get together, wanna come along?"_

_Roy looked up from his paperwork. _

"_I am not sure." He replied, "maybe but don't expect me to be there for I might not make it."_

"_Alright chief." Havoc said, "But do try to come."_

_Flashback over_

He continued walking. He decided to go the opposite way. He wanted to think tonight. He is in the mood to feel the pain that consumed him. Just for tonight, he wanted to allow himself to feel the burn. He wanted to see if he is still human after everything. He walked; he felt the breeze while he drowns himself in sorrow. He headed towards the park and he sat down at one of the benches. He looked at the happy children, they were running. Then he remembered Elysia, the Elric brothers and even Nina.

'They are just children.' He thought, 'they should have been given the chance to live a normal life.'

He can remember it, the look on Elysia's face when her father died, the Elric brothers who were robbed of their childhood and Nina who became a chimera and died in Scar's hands. The things that happened affected so many people. It was all so sad. He can feel the trauma. It's haunting him.

On the other side of the park, Riza Hawkeye is taking her dog, Hayate, out for a stroll. It's been a while since she managed to do that. She looked at her dog and remembered the way Mustang was before everything had happened.

_Flashback:_

_Roy Mustang snatched a little dog from Kaine Feury's arms. _

"_Dog, huh?" he said, "I LOVE DOGS!"_

_Kaine looked happy. _

"_Really?" Kaine said, "you mean it?!"_

"_Of course!" Mustang replied, "Dogs embody loyalty! They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once beg for a paycheck. Trust me, Feury, they are the great servants of men! LOYAL CANINE HOW WE SALUTE THEE!!!_

_Flashback over_

Hawkeye allowed herself to smile. He's just not like that anymore. He used to at least pretend that he's alright but now the sadness is taking its toll on him. She somehow misses Mustang's cocky ways.

'I can't blame him for feeling that bad.' She thought, 'it is hard to bear with such things.'

She walked in silence, feeling the night breeze on her face. She got tired of walking so she decided to sit.

'Roy Mustang,' she thought, 'I'll continue to support you.'

Yes, she will continue to support him. She'll always be there to wait. She'll wait until the day that he is willing to open up to her. To tell her why he's feeling down. She'll be there if he starts to go back to normal. If he would ever go back to normal. She'll be there with him, also remembering the unpleasant things in life. Being reminded of all the sacrifice that everyone made.

Roy Mustang stood up, lost in thoughts. He walked across the park, still lost in thought. He reached the other side of the park and just stood beside a tree. Thinking. Then, he saw a figure standing up from a bench. He snapped out of his thoughts.

'familiar.' He thought.

He looked closer, trying to find out who it was.

'Is that Hawkeye with her dog?' he wondered. He decided to call her.

"Hey, Hawkeye!"

Hawkeye looked at his direction. She saw Roy Mustang, standing beside a tree.

"General?" she said.

"Hey."

She walked towards him and saw his face.

"What are you doing here, sir?" she asked.

"I am taking a walk." He replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Havoc and the others tonight?"

"Yes, but the night breeze is very inviting."

Mustang and Hawkeye just stood there for a moment, then, Hayate started barking out of boredom. Hawkeye sighed.

"I have to go, General." She said, "Hayate is getting bored."

"I'll walk with you." He said, "I am getting bored as well."

They walked, not minding the noise of the happy children.

"So, Hawkeye," Mustang said trying to start a conversation. "You taking Hayate for a night stroll?"

"Yes." Replied Hawkeye. "How about you, sir, what are you doing at the park?"

"Just thinking."

"Sir, are you drowning in those unpleasant thoughts again?"

"It can't be helped Hawkeye. I saw a lot of unpleasant things. It's only natural for the pain to take its toll."

Hawkeye frowned a little. He's right. But she knows that he needs to get over or at least release it or he won't end up anywhere.

"Sir," she said, "I know that such thoughts cannot be helped but keeping them to yourself won't help you. You will only continue to drown."

"Hawkeye," Mustang said, "I don't want anyone else to drown with me."

"You know I am willing to drown in your place, sir."

"I wouldn't allow that."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. This is only right."

Hawkeye sighed.

"Trying to punish yourself, sir?"

"Maybe."

They walked in silence for a while. Both lost in their thoughts. Then Roy stopped in front of a streetlight. Hawkeye was ahead of him. She stopped and looked back at him. She walked back to where Mustang is.

"Sir," she said, "what's wrong."

"Nothing," he said, "I just want to be enlightened."

"That won't do the trick. It will only illuminate you in a literal way."

"I know."

"Then let's go."

"Just let me stand here for a while. I could at least pretend that I am illuminated."

Hawkeye sighed and waited for him, also being illuminated by the streetlight.

"Hawkeye," Mustang suddenly said, "Do you think I'm insane?"

"No." replied Hawkeye, "But I think you're in too much pain."

"I'm going to be alright, Hawkeye, Don't worry about it."

"I hope so, sir."

"Hawkeye, I won't allow you to share the pain."

"It might lead to insanity."

"It won't. Just let me know that you'll be there to support me."

"Yes."

Mustang smiled. He pulled her closer to him. He drew his face closer to her.

"Thank you."

Hawkeye just stared at him. Then, he pressed his lips to her. Hawkeye soon gave in. They shared the most passionate kiss. A kiss that drowned away all the sorrow. Their bodies, illuminated by the streetlight. Leaves are rustling and being blown away by the wind. they parted their lips and just stood under the streetlight for a while longer.

"Yes, it will only illuminate me literally." Mustang said, "but you are the one who enlightens me all the time."

Hawkeye just looked at him.

"You're comparing me to streetlight, aren't you?"

"No," Mustang said, "I'm simply telling you that you are my light."

"Then let's get out of this light." Said Hawkeye. "The streetlight is of no use to you."

Mustang smiled. "You're right."

Mustang and Hawkeye walked, both feeling the breeze of an autumn night. Tonight isn't so sad after all.


End file.
